robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Thronerbe
Der Thronerbe (The Pretender) ist die 23. Episode der britischen TV-Serie Robin Hood. Handlung Hadwisa von Gloucester wird darüber informiert, dass ihr Gemahl, König John, ihre Ehe vom Erzbischof von Canterburys scheiden ließ. Sie schwört Rache und den Thronverlust des Königs. Im Sherwood Forest wird ein junger Mann von Soldaten des Earl von Gloucester gejagt. Robin Hood und seine Männer retten ihm das Leben und verjagen die Soldaten. Der Mann stellt sich ihnen als Arthur vor, der ehemalige Haushofmeister des Earls, dem Diebstahl unterstellt wird. Er möchte sich den Gesetzlosen anschließen. Robin und seine Männer bezweifeln, dass Arthur geeignet ist, das Leben eines Geächteten zu führen. Er fordert Nasir zum Kampf heraus, um seine Kampfkünste unter Beweis zu stellen. Zwar kann er Nasir nicht besiegen, beeindruckt die anderen dennoch. In Nottingham erwartet man die neue Königin Isabella, die sich auf einer Pilgerfahrt zur Warren Abbey befindet, um dem englischen Volk näher zu kommen. Sie beschließt zum Entsetzen ihres Begleiters Tourneur, die Nacht im Dorf Wickham zu verbringen. Auf Nottingham Castle wird derweil die Ankunft der vorherigen Gemahlin des Königs angekündigt, die in Begleitung ihres Vaters, dem Earl of Gloucester reist. Der Sheriff ist wegen eines Hundebisses indisponiert. Der Earl und Hadwisa wenden sich an Guy of Gisburne, der einst am Hofe des Earls diente, und unterrichten ihn darüber, dass eine Allianz der Barone des Nordens die Absetzung König Johns befürworten würde. Nicht er, sondern der Neffe König Richards, Arthur I., Herzog der Bretagne, sei der rechtmäßige Thronerbe. Sir Guy ist verwundert, galt dieser bisher doch als tot, doch zu ihnen gesellt sich eben jener Arthur, der von Robin Hood gerettet wurde. Die Ermordung der neuen Königin soll die Allianz der Barone des Nordens besiegeln. Herne warnt Robin vor denen, die vorgeben etwas zu sein, was sie nicht sind. Zurück im Lager erfährt er, dass Arthur in Nottingham war. Er berichtet von einer französischen Prinzessin, die mit vielen Juwelen zur Warren Abbey reist, um diese zu spenden. Er überzeugt die Gesetzlosen davon, dass dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit wäre. Derweil berichtet Guy dem Sheriff, dass der Plan Hadwisas vorsieht, dass Arthur Königin Isabella tötet, um dann den Volkshelden Robin Hood dafür verantwortlich machen zu können. Anschließend soll Guy das Bauernopfer Arthur töten, da man nicht wirklich in Erwägung zieht, ihn zum König zu machen. Im Lager der Geächteten kommt es zu einer Schlägerei zwischen Robin und Arthur, nachdem letzterer Marion schöne Augen machte. Die anderen bringen die beiden auseinander und Robin verlässt im Streit die Bande. Will und Little John wollen auch ohne Robin den Überfall auf die Prinzessin durchführen. Der Sheriff ahnt, dass die Pläne, in die Guy sich verwickeln ließ, ihnen den Kopf kosten könnten und macht sich auf den Weg, um Königin Isabella zu warnen. Er ist jedoch zu schwach, so dass er seinen Haushofmeister schickt. Dieser wird von Robin abgefangen, der so von der geplanten Ermordung der Königin erfährt . Hadwisa und der Earl werden derweil von den Soldaten des Königs gefangen genommen, da sie von einigen der verbündeten Earls verraten wurden, doch Hadwisa ist fest davon überzeugt, dass ihre Rivalen bereits verloren ist. In der Warren Abtei haben sich Robins Freunde als Pilger verkleidet, während Arthur darauf besteht, sich selbst um die Prinzessin zu kümmern. Auch Guy of Gisburne hat sich unter die Pilger gemischt, um den Plan der Gloucesters auszuführen. Arthurs Versuch, Isabella zu töten, scheitert und es kommt zu einem Kampf in der Abtei zwischen den Soldaten des Königs und denen der Verschwörer. Arthur verfolgt die junge Königin und will sie erstechen, doch Robin taucht auf und verteidigt Isabella, die zu einer Armbrust greift und Arthur tötet. Sie sorgt dafür, dass Robin und seine Männer die Abtei sicher verlassen können. Auftretende Charaktere Erwähnte Charaktere *König John *Erzbischof von Canterbury *Earl von Northumberland *Earl von Essex Anmerkungen *Die in der Episode gezeigten historischen Geschehnisse sind chronologisch nicht korrekt. So ließ sich Prinz John von Hadwisa von Gloucester scheiden, bevor er König wurde. Außerdem lebte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Hadwisas Vater William Fitz Robert bereits nicht mehr. Kategorie:Episode (TV-Serie, 1984-86)